This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In some image forming apparatuses, a toner image is fixed onto recording paper through thermocompression, and the recording paper subjected to fixing processing is discharged onto a discharge tray. Continuous discharge of recording paper results in superposition of pieces of recording paper on the discharge tray, which may cause adhesion of the toner image formed on the recording paper to the other piece of recording paper. To prevent the aforementioned adhesion, various ways of blowing cooling air from a cooling fan against the recording paper subjected to the fixing processing have been suggested and put into practice.